


PrimeTime

by sunshineonmyback



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dildos, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineonmyback/pseuds/sunshineonmyback
Summary: Sometimes you tell your boyfriend you have a fantasy and you plan to do the fantasy and you think you can handle it but he shows up in the prettiest lace lingerie that ever existed on earth and you realize you bit off more than you can chew. But in the good way.AKA Jesse wants to be tied up and watch Genji but his boyfriend has other plans.





	PrimeTime

**Author's Note:**

> They're both trans. Genji has had surgeries and Jesse has had chest surgery but not bottom surgery (and doesn't want to). Terminology for Jesse: dick, hole, folds. Not beta'd
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Genji had spent ages tying him up, making sure every knot in the silk rope was comfortable and wouldn't snag on anything. Jesse's grateful for the attention, gets to feel those wonderful silicone fingers dance across his arms and back and legs in a way that teeters the line between domestic and saucy. It's reverent too, makes his cheeks darken at the thought of how Genji sees him all tied up and helpless and still calls him "my big, strong cowboy."

Jesse grunts as the prosthetic comes off. It's always a bit painful: nerves disconnecting from their artificial counterparts as his skin breathes free of the anti-chafing fabric. Two hands soothe over the scars, one of them hot enough to leave behind goosebumps as it travels up his arm. The other hand binds his arm to the headboard - solid wood thing that he couldn't break but Genji probably could. Not that Genji would, but that's just semantics.

His legs are bound apart, thigh tied to calf and forcing his feet under his butt. The rope that forms a complicated pattern on his torso - like a spiderweb, or perhaps netting - is also linked to the silk that lies on both sides of his junk. It sneaks up around his neck and arms, renders him unable to move anything besides his neck.

"You look tasty," Genji says, bringing him out of his thoughts. "I was thinking about blindfolding you, but then you wouldn't see the show I'm about to put on," Genji says as he finishes triple-checking the ropes. Jesse grows hot under his gaze, something pleasant curling in his gut. "Color?"

"Green," Jesse says, already feeling the heat from being put into this scene. He wasn't one for the more kinky stuff out there, but he did tell Genji that it was a fantasy of his to be restrained while Genji... fucked himself.

Of course the cyborg was more than happy to indulge.

"Perfect," he says, pressing a quick peck onto Jesse's lips but pulling away before the cowboy could deepen it. "Ah-ah, no more touching, Jesse. You're gonna sit pretty and watch me tease myself. Maybe, if you're good, I'll get out some toys."

Jesse grumbles, about to make a smart quip before catching himself and nodding instead. Genji looks pleased as he gets up from the bed.

"Where you goin' honeybunch?" Jesse asks, a little bit of panic rising up at the loss of his boyfriend's presence.

"I will be back shortly, Jesse. I have another surprise."

Jesse groans as he shut the bathroom door. More waiting. He had half hoped that the painstaking process of getting his hairy ass into ropes would drive Genji to fuck him immediately afterwards, but his love was far too resilient for that. It was Jesse's own idea, after all, but he was not a man of patience.

The door opens quicker than he expects and his breath catches in his throat.

"Sugar," Jesse whispers, the heat in him flashing hot as he pulls at the ropes a tiny bit.

"Yes, baby?"

"This wasn't part of the plan." He's going to die. 38 years young and a wanted man, only to be put six feet under by _lace._

Genji laughs. "You like it."

"Maybe," he says, "and maybe you're here to take me to hell cause I ain't coming back after seeing you in _this._ You look drop-dead gorgeous."

"Mhmm." Genji hums, giving his love a brief twirl. The sheer fabric around his midriff billows out beautifully, even as the fragile black lace stays secure, emphasizing his beefy chest. The panties are a simple lace thong that disappear into his asscrack, and over it is a thin garter that connects to sheer stockings. Jesse silently thanks whatever god there is for allowing such a sight to exist.

"God, I want you to fuck me so badly," he says, the words out of his mouth before he can contain them.

Genji plucks a bottle from the nightstand before settling onto the bed, just out of Jesse's reach. "But where's the fun in that, Jesse?"

"I want to touch you, baby, please let me out of this," it's almost babbletalk, but he can't stop. His boyfriend, his darling, his love is right there and he can't _touch._

Genji simply smiles, no, smirks as he sets down the lube. He runs his own hands up his chest, over his collarbone, then across his shoulders and down his biceps in torturously slow motions. It's entracing, makes Jesse swallows down his saliva as he pictures mouthing at that covered chest, getting the lace and mesh wet with spit as he twists a nipple, gets to hear Genji's breathy moans--

Genji cheekily pulls one shoulder strap down. "Enjoying the show?" He asks as he turns his torso around, running his hands down his sides and lifting the sheer fabric slightly so that Jesse could see what was left of the dragon tattoo on his back.

"Very much, sweetheart. I can't wait to get my hands on you tonight, you look so damn fine," he says.

"Who said you were going to touch me tonight?" Genji says, tone unchanged as he sticks a leg out, hovering it in the air just in front of Jesse and then sensually running his hands along the stocking.

Jesse grunts, the rope digging into his shoulders as he tries to lean forward. "That ain't fair, tying a man up and not even letting him touch you when you're wearing this and teasin' like a sonuvabitch."

"Too bad, handsome," Genji says as he gets on his knees, spreading them to reveal the thong as he pushes one lace cup over his flesh pectoral. The one that Jesse likes to tease, lick at and suck while Genji encourages him. On a normal night Genji would let him mouth all over that body, skin and silicone alike, but right now he's just cruel. He touches his own nipple, twists the brown peak as he stares Jesse down, delight written all over his face.

"Babe," Jesse says quietly, a plea, as Genji squirted some lube onto his hands. The cyborg slowly, ever so slowly, puts the bottle down and let his hand drop to his tented erection, then lower. Jesse wants to feel that shaft on his tongue, taste the lube as Genji hits the back of his throat, wants to suck him down nicely until he lets Jesse ride that dick. He can feel his own dick twitch.

"Jesse," Genji says, bringing his attention back to that sculpted, scarred face. Jesse sees that his other, dry, hand went behind him so that he could lean back and now his mechanical hand is pulling aside the string to prod at his ass.

"Are you paying attention?" The bastard says as he sinks a finger in, grunting, legs spread for Jesse to view. Jesse can imagine the artificial muscles contracting around his own finger instead. It pushes in and out, and soon a second is added. Genji scissors, spreads his ass, then resumes a steady pace.

Jesse's not panting, not really, but it's hard to keep his lungs under control as Genji digs deep inside himself and moans. He wants swallow down the noises coming out of that sinful mouth, and then fuck himself on that tongue. There's a lot of things that he wants right now. Why did he agree to this?

Another moan, sharper, higher, the sound Genji makes when he finds his prostate. Jesse doesn't really like being on top, never really liked the feeling of fucking someone with a strap-on or his fingers, but he always makes it a mission to wrangle as many of _those_  sounds out when Genji asks.

Three fingers now, and Genji shifts onto his knees, back facing Jesse. His head goes down and he peers back at Jesse from between his own legs, hands reaching behind him to push aside the lace and continue fingering his ass. There's more little noises and it's driving Jesse fucking wild as he attempts to grind against the bed. He's hard and he can feel wetness seep onto the towel underneath.

"No moving, Jesse." Genji says, pulling his fingers out. Jesse stops immediately, watching the cyborg as he gets up and moves towards the chest. He turns around after a minute and Jesse can see what's in his hands: the vibrating dildo they bought last year.

"But since you haven't talked back, I think I'll use this," he says, shimmying back to the bed. He gets closer this time, almost touching Jesse's knees with his own.

"You're drooling," Genji says as he uses a towel to wipe Jesse's mouth.

"Sorry, you're just too much for me. A kiss?"

Genji obliges, another quick peck, and Jesse groans.

"This is really working you up, huh?" Genji asks.

"You have no idea, Gen." He says, straining forward. "Can I please have a proper kiss? You're ruining me over here."

Genji laughs, but obliges. Leans forward and slides his tongue along Jesse's bottom lip before pulling it into his mouth. Jesse moans, sloppily adds his own tongue as Genji devours him. It's passionate, and Jesse can feel Genji's own desperation as he tangles a hand into Jesse's long hair. It doesn't last nearly long enough, but they're both panting as Genji lets go.

"Greedy man," Genji chastises him even as he picks up the lube again, pouring a good dollop onto the dildo. He slicks it up and then pushes his own fingers back in his ass, double checking for comfort. His body might mimic organic flesh, but certain things don't stay as stretched as they should. Satisfied, he locks his gaze with Jesse and okay, he's definitely ruined the towel by now.

Genji sinks down slowly, the red shaft disappearing beneath him as his erection bobs out of the lace. Jesse just has to talk. "You look so good babe, does it feel good? I'm going insane, wish I could touch you. You're doing good, so good, taking it so well. Bet it would be better if it was me handling it. I'd make you feel so good Genji, let me go."

Genji just grunts in concentration until he's full, then he puts a hand on the headboard besides Jesse. "This was your idea."

"It's a shit idea."

He pauses for a moment, looking for the button, then gasps as it comes to life. "You... you like it. And I like it too, teasing you."

Jesse can only nod because despite his words, his dick is back to feeling like it's gonna fly off.

Genji rolls back on it, using the headboard for leverage. He pulls it out then oushes in, moans spilling from his lips like candy. The vibration goes up after a minute - Jesse can hear it, and Genji's moans turn breathy. An "ahh" here and muttering "fuck, yeah" there and he's leaned over so his head is on Jesse's shoulder.

"Babe, how close are you?" Jesse asks, cause he really will go delirious is Genji doesn't untie him soon.

"Closer..." He trails off, breath hot and heavy on Jesse's shoulder. He picks up the pace, slamming down on the dildo so hard that Jesse can almost feel how wound up he's getting. Jesse can't move his neck far enough to kiss him, but then Genji moves his arm from the headboard to Jesse's chest, groping his nipple as he moves to suck on Jesse's neck. One thing about Genji, he likes having something in his mouth when he's close, and Jesse doesn't mind the hickey forming. His nipples don't have much sensitivity, but he does like it when Genji plays with them. Except now, with his boyfriend fucking himself in a pretty lingerie set right in front of him, it just feels like torture.

A couple of harsh thrusts and Genji comes while biting the sweet spot between Jesse's shoulder and neck, moaning as he keeps the dildo shoved up his ass for a second. He's panting as he turns it off and pulls it out, tossing it to the other side of the bed. He then collaspes onto Jesse, his very hot body on top of the cowboy's lap as he takes a breather, pressing a few kisses to the hickey.

"You feel good?" Jesse croaks, willing his own horniness to cool down by focusing on the rope that's currently digging into his butt. It's not painful, just very uncomfortable, but his dick isn't taking the hint.

"You sound like you were the one who came," Genji comments, pressing a few more kisses to his neck before pulling back. "You didn't come, did you?"

"No, but I feel pretty close." Not at the edge, but his stomach is tight enough that it would be painful to ignore.

"How unfortunate. Let me offer my apologies." Genji doesn't sound apologetic.

"And how're you gonna do that?" Jesse says, catching on. He can feel his heart rate increase.

"With my mouth, of course." And then Genji's pulled back, descending down his chest. He licks and sucks, nipping between the rope at Jesse's stomach rolls as he rubs the outside of his thighs. Jesse squirms, held fast, starts chanting Genji's name like a mantra when two sets of fingers hold his folds open. Breath ghosts across his dick and it's overwhelming, too much, but not the sensation he needs.

"So wet for me, Jesse." he says, licking the outer labia and Jesse shivers, not sure if he's even saying words anymore. That skillful tongue traces his other set of lips, gently pushes against his loose hole but not in, and then back up to his dick. He presses a kiss against the ruddy thing, flushed with blood, and Jesse gasps. A touch of his tongue and then he dives, swallowing Jesse's dick in warmth and the man nearly cries, babbling.

It's so much, too much when Genji sucks and swallows and Jesse whimpers as it keeps going, joined by a finger rubbing at his hole and dipping in, then two. They pump gently, shallowly, and the Genji is doing magic things in tandem that shove Jesse past the edge and he comes.

Genji pumps Jesse through it, mouth gone once he heard his boyfriend come and Jesse whimpers at the overstimulation. Genji pulls out and away for the briefest second, back with a warm, wet towel to gently clean them both. Jesse sighs happily as Genji claims his mouth again, tongue sliding along his in a much tamer version of earlier, but clearly full of love and adoration.

"Was it worth it, Jesse?" He asks, beginning the lengthy process of untying his beloved.

"Kind of -- get my arms first, they hurt -- but I miss touching you. Not saying never do it again, but, Mary on High that was a lot." He says once he gets his voice back. Genji chuckles, freeing his arms and he pulls Genji in for a hug. "You know I love you, darling."

"I love you too, Jesse. Now let me go so I can untie you and we can go to bed."

Jesse lets go. "Good thing you had me tied up, 'cause I would have ruined you and this outfit once I saw it."

"Good thing I did have you tied up, then," he says, finally pulling Jesse's legs free and dumping the rope on the floor.

Jesse immediately tackles him with another hug, kissing his face and neck and finally touching the damn lace.

"Another round, so soon?" Genji laughed.

"No, but you look so fucking good."

"Well savor it, cause I've got to get out of this before I fall asleep."

"Mmm, never."


End file.
